A Daily Show with Niccolo Ortiz
by Vote Celtice and Mondale 2016
Summary: I own nothing please don't sue this isn't a spoof of the day show I call it A Daily Show and with a different name so there's a difference This stories about a interview with a man writing a book about Order 66 and the Aftermath hope you enjoy it's an Alternet order 66 Please review tell me if you liked it or not if you don't please give me critisms just don't be an asshole
1. Chapter 1

1987 AFC Championship game

Interviewing with a famous guy

Main character

Niccolo Ortiz

Niccolo: welcome to A Daily Show my names Niccolo Ortiz tonight our guest oh he's such a great man he's here to talk about his new book on the people involved in the memorable

Day of order 66 about the tragedy and the triumph of the Jedi order Oh he's a great author Mr. Morris Harper

(Crowds applauds)

Niccolo: yes yes he will force choke the shit out of this place

(16 Minutes Later)

Niccolo: welcome back now please welcome he's a accomplish writer and General from stewjon he's qas friends with Obi-Wan Kenobi taught the Chosen one Anakin Skywalker please welcome Morris Harper

(Crowd applauds)

Niccolo: welcome to the show how you Doing good sir

Harper: good good how are you

Niccolo: doing great so your book "from peace to war then peace again" this book I read it's a fine it's about 729 pages now I just want to take sometime i like to read all the books of my guest when they come on and i'd just like to yell at you (drops book on table) I mean come on over 700 pages

Harper: I know it's long but it's very detailed

Niccolo: yes yes it is this was a great book it tells the stories of Jedi Like Niccolo Machiavelli Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Ashoka Tano and the clone soilders Captain Rex and Commander Cody and more then there's stories of the droids CP3-O R2-D2 and i'd like to talk to you about all those people of you don't mind

Harper: course not

Niccolo: Now let's start with Commander Cody now this is the shortest character story you have now of course you were inside order 66 and ran the Rebel Alliance when it was dirt broke and ran the clone army there was allot of controversy cause you wasn't a clone my question is when Cody said to a fellow solider

Commander Cody Death Star 1997

"I followed orders because I never respected the republic from the start I always looked forward to executing order 66 to kill the Rats and the Scum of the people and see in my eyes a Jedi and Morris Harper staring down the barrel of my gun"

Niccolo: This is a now terrorist then respected soldier and thought to be friend now has turned on a whole Government to join the New Empire has Republic secrets now wants you and everybody dead that isn't for the empire how long did it take for you to soak it all in and now had to start planning to kill a once friend of your?

Harper: well there's really no manual to how to Handle this but I gathered myself quickly and tried to get the remaining Jedi to safety and get republic senators to safety ad keep my men alive

Niccolo: you didn't have clone troops that day what happened that you weren't assigned clone troopers

Harper: well I was on a diplomatic mission to alderann on those missions we due carry weapons but we only take pistils when we're off the ship but on it we had the whole bunch AK-47's Bowcasters Bazookas we were strapped always for the long run for days like this and on these missions I said its now use using military combat soldiers it's a waste of men and I went to the council and they voted for it before the chancellor elected Anakin to the council and that's what saved my life

Niccolo: now Cody,Rex and Darth Sidious went off the grid from

'96-04 Cody was the first leader we caught on September 19 1998 now when the republic became the empire there was when reported ten confirmed that Skywalker AKA Varder was dead Palpatine went and divided the sectors and put Rex in charge of was the 501st Legion then became known as the Empires fist and Tarkin was put in charge of Monitoring the constructing the Death Star before he (Palpatine) went into hiding and Cody was put in charge of Recruitment as he did not like having non clones cause he felt they were un trained and not able to follow orders

Harper: he didn't like the idea you are correct but he was in no power cause Captain Rex controlled the Empires Fist of the Army as basically now had Control over the entire Army of the Empire and that started there friendship started going up in flames cause now Rex had allot power and ran thing the way Cody didn't want and Cody seemed that was a betrayal

Niccolo: look who's talking we'll be right back after the Commercials

A/N hope you liked it please review about the story please

Let me just say I'm not gonna Re-Due the Alternate Order 66 story so I'm gonna try to make an interview about it i'm gonna try to cover all of the characters all I can with work and all wish me luck


	2. Chapter 2

1987 AFC Championship

Niccolo: welcome back I'm here with Pullets surprise winner Morris Harper tell us about of corse we just talked about Cody now why don't we talk about Captain Rex you said he led the Empires can you describe to me what he went through during order 66?

Harper: why else am I here

(The Audience Laughs)

Niccolo: I don't know sell some coke

Harper: Rex did that you

Niccolo: really?

Harper: course not listen what Rex went through he was the only clone to have sympathy for the Jedi and he was smarter than Cody he wasn't going to just charge in at us he was our best clone trooper and unlike Cody again we couldn't kill him to wait for his mistake Rex wasn't in that Realm of stupidity and retardation we found Cody it was too easy to kill him (I don't think it's wise to catch a terrorist and capture him) but with Rex it took real time to track him down and kill him we came close in 1999 but he escaped our grasp

Niccolo: we got him in 2004 on Endor

Harper: yes we did he was trying to make a stronger Force Field so no one could get through and take down the Death Stars Deflector Shields but we caught him in the station and Han shot him dead

Niccolo: how damaging was he to the Republic?

Harper: well it was pretty bad this man took along with Cody took many of our weapons Bases and left us to start over with people chasing us down wanting us dead this man along with the other 5 (Starkillers gonna be talked about soon) disrupted an entire Government and Blinded a Galaxy a terrorist be quickly became we couldn't believe that in front of our eyes we could see the explosions going off from the ship we saw the destruction of peace and justice

Niccolo: was there a sense of we can't trust anyone? Every man for Himself?

Harper: we had women soldiers to (Crowd Laughs) they weren't clones uh but as for your question we never had that it was hang together or hang separately that we couldn't lie down the point of being soldiers is to fight for freedom fight for the families who are oppressed and are starving have no food no water or shelter we fight to get supplies across for them thats what being in the army is fighting for freedom and peace of mind unless your the enemy

Niccolo: (Laughing) and on that bright note we'll be right back after these messages...

A/N that's my second chapter hope you liked it please review and to my reviewers

7Stilwater Rundeepo

I'll heed your advice and try to be better thanks for being my first reviewer

Skyla meran

Thanks for your review and Helping me with my question but I have one more what is the age of the rest of the star wars Characters cause I don't know?

MassiveAshokaFan

Please be a girl :) kidding just joking

Thank you for my review and as for you saying there's a possibility of a season 6 and if you mean without the extras that would be a great idea because then you can do more in 36-44 episodes

You didn't mean the extras right?

I'm going to the celtics game tonight were down 2-0 to Miami please god let the celtics win tonight we need to win this game

sorry :)

Just saying heres my other stories

Bye

Season 5

All Eyez On Me

And this one please leave reviews and long ones

And thanks to my reviews hope to see more from you

Sorry for this being so short Again


	3. Chapter 3

1987 AFC Championship

Niccolo: welcome back I'm here with Pullezts Surprise winner Morris Harper now if you just joined us we talked about the 2 Clones of the Emperor Army's Cody and Rex now what about Ashoka Tano the Jedi now she was taught by the Chosen one but he neglected teaching her longer than I'm going on a quote in your book from Jedi Master Niccolo Machiavelli

" Anakin never took a real interest in his padawan just stood there basically how she learned was beyond me"

Niccolo: this sounds like it was Doctored

(Crowd Laughs)

Niccolo: I mean when did this happen I thought like many thought that Anakin was a great guy and was the hero with no fear?

Harper: it happened after Niccolo saw Anakin kill those kids on tatooine it happened when Anakin Turned to the dark side and killed children again he was glad he got to get rid of the scum

Niccolo: but in the book it says he told the council and they didn't do anything about the situation said they don't believe him I understand from there point of view actually because who are they Gonna believe the chosen one or the other Jedi

Harper: I made that mistake too Anakin never faced the council about the situation which to this day haunts Yoda cause he knows he could have change everything if he listens to Machiavelli things would be a whole lot different but they didn't interrogate him

Niccolo: Anakin a tragic story cause he was such a hero to many people but his personality is what Angered people forget about but back to his apprentice can you take me through what she goes through with the other Jedi among cause she was the average actually

Harper: she was but she did have a good work ethic since she Ahsoka Tano was discovered by Master Plo Koon. Abandoned by her parents she knew little about them and so is raised in the Jedi Temple.

She graduates to Padawan at an early age, both due to the ongoing Clone Wars and as an effort by Master Yoda to teach Anakin Skywalker a greater sense of responsibility.

Niccolo: In which he failed miserably

(crowd laughs)

Niccolo: but what was going on when she first became an apprentice?

Harper: well first time she starts is in the battle at (Christoapho I'm really sorry I can spell that planet) as a messenger sent by Yoda to Anakin and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin initially believes that Ahsoka is to be Obi-Wan's new Padawan, but she claims that Yoda has in fact assigned her to him, much to his chagrin.

It is later revealed that Obi-Wan and Yoda and also engineered the confusion over who was to be Ahsoka's master as a means of forcing her upon Anakin in order to make him a more responsible Jedi.

Machiavelli was against this cause he didn't like people under the age of 18 fighting in wars as soldiers and Jedi he'd rather have an age limit but the council didn't listen to him cause he was 17 do they thought he was trying to get out of the service.

Niccolo: what happens after that with her and Anakin I know that Machiavelli was angered but moved on cause there was no time to mull over he had to move on with the fighting thing but what happened with the other Jedi ?

Harper: After Ashoka earning Anakin's respect on a dangerous mission to destroy a Separatist shield generator, Ahsoka joins him on a quest to rescue the infant son of Jabba the Hutt. Her impetuous nature both annoys and endears her to her master, and by the end of the film, Anakin reveals a newfound affection for his new apprentice, abandoning a duel with Count Dooku when he believes her life to be in danger.

Niccolo: all of this though is under Machiavelli's influence?

Harper: oh yeah but over time as before Niccolo did more to teach her than Anakin did and he did the same with even the younglings he taught them he did everything he could to make a difference he tried to raise money to build library's and schools and he succeeded when he saves the queen of naboo from an assignation attempt he got $500'00 for that.

Niccolo: the thing people also remember is that he did pot but back to Ashoka she fought grevious barley survives helps a battle lead by Niccolo to free Rhyolth plays a big part in ending the slave trade in Kadavo there's allot of what she did under the Jedi order but she did that cause of course her teacher was Anakin the chosen one so when he got powerful he was sent on serious battle missions so then she came along on them but she died by Anakin's hand what happened when they visited Endor can you explain what happened there because you were there but like everyone else was knock out by the crash can you explain what happened?

Harper: Well we went with 6 people okay 4 Jedi Anakin Obi-Wan Ashoka and Niccolo and 1 clone solider Rex and Me now we went there on a little diplomatic mission and Anakin was driving the cruiser with us in it and he all of a sudden in the middle of the forest floored it and hit a rock he doesn't hit the brakes and next thing you know it were flat on the ground with Head Injury's and Niccolo keeps telling me and I should've believed him he said he saw Anakin pull Ashoka out of the wreckage and then stabs her he says that she stood up perfectly fine and wasn't really injured so he tried to take this to the council and actually says right when Anakin's in the room to the Council that Anakin killed her he tried to get him arrested for it but no one believe him it hurt Niccolo to

Not only lose a friend but that this proved that Anakin would get all the free passes in the Galaxy before he would get caught with a crime he had dirt on him but it wouldn't stick

Niccolo: then 3 weeks later he killed Anakin during order 66 now I'm sorry to do this again but can you stick around we have commercials can you stay with us?

Harper: No Problem

Niccolo: Appreciated it alright we'll be right back with Author Morris Harper.

A/N. another short chapter I'm sorry just This is a very complicated story but at least I gave it all my effort so that's good at least for a try

Last Night My Celtics Battled the Miami Heat and won 93-91 after Boston blew a 18 point lead Dwayne Wade almost made a game winning 3-pointer in the last seconds but just couldn't make it the series is tied 2-2 heading back to Miami both teams have nearly stolen games on the road so let's hope the celtics can steal one from Miami on the road still I'm nervous but we shall see on tuesday.

Please review this story please review and comment I really want to improve please leave reviews and long ones

And please review the all eyes on me story let me know what you think of that one please

But don't forget this one please review this one too


	4. Chapter 4

1987 AFC Championship

Niccolo: Welcome back were here with Morris Harper were talking about his new book about order 66 and it also comes with a Cassette tape and a DVD about Niccolo Machiavelli?

Harper: there's old video of him and who he interacted with and he's speeches the DVD's about 18 hours long it's the longest Bio ever made

Niccolo: But there's so much that happened in his life his 63 now and in that time he met allot of people like

Tupac Shakur

Biggie Smalls

Ice Cube

Eazy-E

Paul McCartney

Smokey Robinson

Frank Sinatra

Dean Martin

Sammy Davis Jr

Snoop Dogg

Barry White

Jimmy Stewart

Jimmy Carter

Bill Clinton

he met so many people he was a celebrity he knew people around the Galaxy but in the order he's look liked a Blashphamist from What he spoke he also was the first Jedi to have a republic criminal recorded plus he was a fan of music he knew allot of Rap Artist he knew them through his brother Jay Grovel (Is That a Star Warsy Name) who worked with Ruthless Records then went with and signed Interscope Records

in 1990 and worked with Pac and he really liked working with him on his first album 2pacalypse now he kept him for all his last albums while he was alive and help him work on Biggies first album Ready To Die and his friend Mackey Cano worked with Bad Boy and Def Jam Records but before that he worked with Ice Cube on his record company Lench Mob Records and made AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted and Death Certificate with him then he got fired by him over complications but how couldn't he not meet these people they were 10 minutes from the temple practically it was of course in a time where people looked at Rap as the reason of all the crimes in the world.

Harper: I heard that and I was 52 when that started now I'm 71 but even then I knew it was full of shit it didn't do a thing

(Crowd Laughs and Applauds wildly)

Niccolo: how charming (Joking like)

(small laughter)

Niccolo: but when he meant these people what did he think of them and what did they think of him?

Harper: well he did meet allot of people but he was only an acquaintance Snoop Ice Cube Dre Eazy they didn't really like white people they thought at the time that all white people looked down at them thinking that they're all criminals so none of them spoke he did meet them once though.

(Still Harper)

As for McCartney and Sinatra Martin and Davis Jr White and Robinson they would Praise Machiavelli for his efforts and his political views and people liked them to outside of the temple even but with his troubles with the law and his flaws they never really took him seriously

Niccolo: can you take me through his life for us from the day his born to know?

Harper: well he was born on December 14 1975 on courasunt he was brought to the Jedi temple when he was 2 he then at the age of 6 kept visiting his friends family his friends were getting shot at day by day he lived in a neighborhood that would be bombed because of the violence that goes on he saw them suffering and allot of people suffering and. Tried to help them but he was fighting a losing battle

Niccolo: what shocked me about this book is that Niccolo sold crack for a time can you Take us through what was he think?

Harper: well he didn't sell it for his habit he sold it because his friend Ryder Smith was in debt to Gangs he owed them $50,000 and his buddy Joel owed them $76,000 that's $126,000 and he went to the police and the Jedi they didn't do anything he was going to be sent on missions so in that time he would sell rob steal but he never shot anyone or killed anyone except when they told him to kill Cad Bane Arrua Sing Bobba Fett Ventress Former Jedi Master Pong Krell the Maloofs did business with all these criminals and had ties to the separatist they needed to cut and he killed the connections the family and paid off they're debt but they tried to get him (Kill Him) and he ended the Maloof crime family he killed they're leader Hutt granstera wilk ( Weird Name Huh?)

Niccolo: he had a history of being suicidel and being an alcoholic when his mom died at the age of ten you were there what did he go through?

Harper: he went through being sick of life he once told me he had a gun and he was willing to shoot but all he would see Is his mother telling him to not do it that's there's a point to you being here (at the temple) I later when I heard that he was a heavy drinker me and him decided to go to Rehab he would later be proscribed a new Medication they've come out with Medical majuana course Niccolo said that he has been doing it since he was 11 he was 12 when this was going on but he only did 15 Grams but the doctors have him 500 Grams of weed (That's 20 ounces of weed) and said to come back when he's done with this and he was off but he felt better he calmed down and with the force abilities he had he was able to function more than Normal Majuana users he was being more efficient he was going to the classes he was taken by master Kenobi to be his padawan he always practice when he did go out he watch allot of training film of himself fighting during a sparring session and would at the age of 15 would start fighting members of the council and at the age of 18 start beating them he taught the younglings about 4 times a week most Jedi seem that teaching younglings was like a death sentence to them but he took it as a job that he should teach them but the students he taught never really could become masters 286 of the younglings

We're killed in order 66 only 2 survived one Edek-Mal Kumeca who would later die at the age of 26 of a heart attack and Alrano deck died of in the battle of Endor Niccolo saved one other but he has unannounced there status as Jedi

Niccolo: What happen to Ryder and Joel after that?

Harper: they died to

Niccolo: allot of deaths in this book alright we'll be right back

Criminal Profile

Ryder Smith born June 2 1974 died November 19 1998

January 12 1981

disturbing the peace $100

July 27 1983

disturbing the peace $250

September 30 1988

charge with Crack/Cocaine possession with intent to sell 15 years in prision broke out April 29 1989

1990-1994

suspected of multiple car Jackings

Has never been found to be brought in for questioning

April 10 1995

Convicted of the Murder of Ty Kal escape again on April 24 1997

November 19 1998 killed in a drive by police suspect it was a part of gang warfare policemen also found the body of Joel Rif a Compulsive gambler

This is a multiple part talking about this character so I'll try to talk more about this character in the next chapter and sorry about the lousy criminal records

Hope you like this chapter please review if you had any problems with this please tell in the review

Well this is it do or die Game 7 In Miami Boston Celtics at Miami Heat

It was fun wasn't it but this series has to come to an end I hope Boston wins I really do cause James Wade and Bosh don't really care about teamwork with the other players they only care about being superstars but sadly yes they can play they are good and chalmers can make a few threes and Halsm gets rebounds and James knock down more shots them saka dulo I hope Boston wins and pulls an upset

We stole a game there 4 days ago and don't forget American Airlines Miami has been known to have the loudest music and quietest fans I hope the celtics win again I'm scared to watch this game but I was scared to watch any of there games always even before this season so it's normal

Please Review and tell me what you think and thank you to ratchetsfangirl and Stilwater Rundeepo for there review hope to see more of them

Please review


End file.
